


Love and Other Curses

by FangirlKats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dragons, Fate & Destiny, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Magic, Slight enemies to lovers, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, but not really, like dnd but not quite, truly just a lot of magical shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlKats/pseuds/FangirlKats
Summary: There are many sides to any story.Unlike in fairy tales, where everything is always beautiful and ends with a happy conclusion.Some stories don't have happy endings. But they deserve to be told.This is the story of a runaway princess, a disarmed knight and a young sorceress who lost everything. The story of a Garou and a mynach and their unlikely friendship. The story of a kidnapped prince and the curse he suffered.And how they didn't live happily ever after.Do you think you can handle it?





	Love and Other Curses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jilliancares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/gifts), [melancholymango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/gifts).



The darkness was starting to fall over the kingdom and Shiro silently prayed to the three gods that he would get to see it again. He knew it was an unrealistic wish: after all, he was going to enter the realm of the dragonriders. And he knew better than anyone that those who entered said realm never came back. 

He felt a phantom ache in his arm as memories filled his mind, but he forced himself to stop thinking about those things. If he let himself think about them too much, he would lose himself and never come back. And there was simply no time for that at the moment.

He turned around and started walking towards the forest, not realizing a dark figure followed his every step.

\---

“Princess, I really think you should reconsider.” The advisor said, worry apparent in his stance. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to convince her of changing her decision, as she had always been stubborn, just like her father, but he would certainly try.

“I’m doing this, Coran. And there’s nothing you can say that will make me change my mind.” She ran around her room, picking up things and putting them in a small bag that she would take with her when she parted. She looked so much like her mother, Coran had to do a double take.

“But Princess… the world out there is dangerous, and you don’t know what you’ll find if you leave.” 

“And that’s exactly it!” She said, with a mixture of frustration and excitement. “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life behind castle walls, talking to people who have nothing to say and learning how to properly hold a teacup.”

She walked towards the window and looked out over the lake, the setting sun’s colours swirling in the clear water. She felt a pang of nostalgia and doubts filled her heart. But she didn’t show it. She had to do this. The pendant around her neck weighed infinitely when she wrapped her hand around it as the evening breeze hit her face. 

“I need to do this. Just like Mother used to.”

Coran knew it was a lost battle, so he settled for helping her finish packing her bag and prayed to the three gods that everything would be okay.

\---

Distant laughter sounded from a nearby pub as the people retold for what was surely the hundredth time the newest humiliation the son of the chief had put himself through.

Said son sat under the stars, far away from the village, but close enough to know they were talking about him. Close enough to never forget, but never quite close enough. Far enough to feel like an outsider, but never truly gone. 

The sun had barely set, but the darkness was already proving to be too much for him. It wasn’t a physical problem, he could see clearly in the dark, but an emotional one. He wanted some light in his life, something that made him want to wake up in the mornings. And as much as he hated to even think it, he couldn’t find it by standing still.

“There must be more to life than this.” Lance said, feeling tears run down his cheeks as his ears folded in on themselves. It was all too much. And never enough.

He ran.

\---

In the middle of the night, a young mynach was taken away from his duties by an out of breath messenger. The mynach was surprised, he didn’t get many messages. Not from anyone.

“Please catch your breath, boy. Do you want some water?” The boy gasped for air a few more times before he finally calmed down enough to talk. 

“No, sir. I come bearing most terrible news.” That surprised Hunk. The boy was wearing clothes used by his people, so whatever news he brought, they must be personal. His family didn’t often call for him, as they knew he was busy with his studies. And his friends…

Hunk shook his head and turned his attention towards the boy.

“Do speak.” He said, turning around and trying to calm himself. Those kind of thoughts were unbefitting of a mynach, and he knew it. Still, he couldn’t help but think of...

“The heir of the Garou has run away.” Hunk’s hand wrapped tightly around his staff and he felt the ground shake in retaliation.

“Lance?” He didn’t hear the boy respond, but there was no mistake. He tried to calm himself, and soon enough the earth stopped shaking. “Where did he go?”

“We know not. Your mother and the chief sent me in hopes you’d know.” The voice of the boy was unsure, as if he didn’t want to go back bringing bad news, so Hunk’s resolve only became stronger.

“Tell the chief I’ll find his son. I won’t come back without him.” The boy nodded and made for the door, but Hunk stopped him. “And tell my mother that I miss her.”

\---

“You know, Rover. I wish I had gone with Matt and Dad.” The sorceress said, as she crossed the sky on top of her dragon. “Maybe if you had been there… If we had been there, it would have ended differently.”

Rover made a soothing noise and Pidge smiled, hiding her face in his neck. She couldn’t have chosen a better companion, no matter what anyone back at the kingdom said. Rover was perfect for her, and she for him.

She felt more than saw when they found what they were looking for, and she made Rover fall as fast as he could. She laughed as they fell down the sky, with the sun rising behind them.

\---

The boy felt his skin return to normal as the sun filtered through the cracks on the door of the tower. That was the only indicator that another day was, indeed, beginning. And with it, new hope that he would soon be free.

He found enough strength to sit up against the stone wall and prayed that someone out there was looking for him. He didn’t believe in destiny, but if life had taken him away from his home and his family, then perhaps there was something out there dictating that they’d meet again.

And who knows, maybe he’d find some answers along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back everybody! This account has a more erratic posting schedule than steven universe.  
> Anyway, this is my new fic. I have a hard time keeping up with things because I have an awful attention span but I'm really hoping I'll continue working hard on this story, because I'm quite in love with it. I hope you love it too.  
> If you like it and want it to continue, please consider leaving a comment, they mean everything to me.  
> Okay, see you next time!


End file.
